


Five Doctors Ianto Shagged (And One He Wouldn't Touch With Someone Else's)

by remuslives23



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Ianto has a doctor fetish, Ianto really hates Ten, Ianto shags everyone, M/M, Multiple Partners, Non-monogamous Relationship, my favourite title ever btw, old fic i just remembered i wrote!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remuslives23/pseuds/remuslives23
Summary: What it says on the tin!





	Five Doctors Ianto Shagged (And One He Wouldn't Touch With Someone Else's)

**Author's Note:**

> For treacletartlet for the lover100 prompt: bite, and your prompt of Ianto/Nine. I threw a few extra Doctors in there for ya, hon!  
> Episode References: Set in various time periods so spoilers for all Nu!Who/Torchwood canon. It does go AU after 'End of Time' (no Amelia, sorry).

  
  
  
---  
  
 

  
  
Five Doctors Ianto Shagged...  
  
Ianto Jones was jostled on either side by impatient London pedestrians but he didn’t look up from his newspaper. He unhurriedly made his way down Regent Street, his attention on a news story about the latest odd happenings in Cardiff. He snorted softly at the ‘government representative’s’ statement that the numerous sightings of a blue-skinned, tentacled creature wandering around Bute Park were down to a hallucinogenic which had been accidentally released into the water supply.  
  
'Torchwood Three must have been busy,' he mused, turning the page to read the Letters to the Editor. He was part-way through a rambling rant about the atrocious state of London’s streets when a body slammed into him and knocked him off his feet.  
  
‘Oof!’ he huffed, his breath rushing from his lungs as he hit the ground hard. Pain shot up his spine, exploding inside his skull, and he could already feel the bruises forming. He wheezed, ‘Get off me,’ and pushed feebly at a hard chest.  
  
‘Oops, sorry!’ Male voice, far too cheery Northern accent. ‘Let me help you there.’  
  
The weight lifted off him and a hand appeared. Ianto stared stupidly at the square palm and long fingers before he shook himself and reached out, letting the tall, thin man haul him to his feet. He blinked at the stranger as his hands automatically brushed at his clothing.  
  
‘Sorry,’ the man repeated with a beaming smile. He smoothed a hand down Ianto’s lapel then picked at Ianto's collar.  
  
‘You said that already,’ Ianto murmured, frowning as his shoulder was bumped by a passer by. He pushed the man's hand away. ‘It’s fine. Accidents happen.’  
  
‘Do they?’ the man asked, cocking his closely-shorn head. ‘Never believed in accidents, really. Coincidences? No such thing. Everything happens for a reason, if you ask me. I was meant to meet you today.’  
  
Ianto’s hands stilled and he stared up at the man, baffled. ‘You were? Why?’  
  
‘Well, I don’t know that yet, do I?’ the man admonished cheerfully, flashing that wide smile again. He tugged his leather jacket around himself. ‘But you look like someone who wouldn’t say no to a drink. Tea? Coffee? Something stronger, although, is it a bit early? It is, isn’t it? Lose track of time easily, me, which is a bit ridiculous if you think about it.’  
  
‘I’m sorry,’ interrupted Ianto, slightly discomforted by what seemed to be some kind of odd pick up attempt. ‘Who are you exactly?’  
  
‘Oh!’ the man cried before he reached for Ianto’s hand. He shook it effusively, beaming all the while. ‘I’m the Doctor. And you are...?’  
  
‘I... Jones, Ianto Jones,’ he mumbled, a tiny frown creasing his brow. ‘Doctor? Doctor who?’  
  
‘Just Doctor,’ he said brightly then Ianto jumped as he clapped his hands sharply. ‘Right, where were we? Ah, a drink! I know just the place!’  
  
He spun on his heel and strode down the block, Ianto staring, bewildered, after him. After a dozen steps, the Doctor turned back to smile encouragingly at Ianto. ‘Well? Are you coming?’  
  
And to his enormous surprise, Ianto found himself jogging to catch up.  
  


*

  
  
‘It’s...’  
  
‘Yep!’  
  
‘It’s so...’  
  
‘Sure is.’  
  
‘Don’t you _ever_ wipe this console down?’  
  
‘I know... what?’  
  
‘It’s filthy.’  
  
‘Yes, but did you see...’  
  
‘You’re going to glug up all the mechanics with dirt if you don’t give this a clean.’  
  
‘Did you notice how... big it is in here?’  
  
‘Hmm?’  
  
‘Smallish phone box? Bigger on the inside?’  
  
‘Oh, that. Yes, that’s a neat trick. Do you have a duster?’  
  
‘I’ll go get it.’  
  


*

  
  
‘So you could have me back just a few minutes after I left? No matter how long I’ve been away?’  
  
‘Yep! I’m that good. Could land the old girl on a dime, as the Americans are fond of saying. Or was it the Nrgthians?’  
  
‘Alright then.’  
  
‘Really?’  
  
‘I said so, didn’t I?’  
  
‘Yeah, it’s just usually there’s more oohing and ahhing and ‘what about my family’ and ‘are you sure you’re not some kind of space boogy man’?’  
  
‘Do you want me to do that? I can, if it makes you more comfortable...’  
  
‘No. No, that’s... brilliant, actually! So, Ianto Jones, where do you want to go first?’  
  
‘Somewhere where I can get a decent cup of coffee. This stuff you made is awful.’  
  
‘Hey!’  
  


*

  
A droplet of sweat dripped off the end of Ianto’s nose, the oppressive heat in the dark cave soaking his skin with perspiration. He swiped his arm across his forehead and crouched beside the Doctor. ‘Two minutes until that time bubble bursts, Doctor,’ he said uneasily, shooting a look over his shoulder at the spiky-headed warriors caught in a time bubble. ‘Are you sure I can’t help?’  
  
‘Do you know how to defuse a temporal bomb?’  
  
‘No.’  
  
‘Do you happen to know how to pick a Djurian lock so you can detach the bomb from the TARDIS?’  
  
Ianto sighed. ‘No.’  
  
‘Then, no, Ianto, you can’t help.’  
  
Ianto huffed impatiently then stood up. He rubbed his hand over the blue paneling of the TARDIS door and murmured, ‘Not long now, love,’ to the ship who trilled softly at the back of his mind in reply.  
  
He cast another nervous glance at the soldiers then jumped at the Doctor’s triumphant cry.  
  
‘Yes!’ He looked up at Ianto and grinned, and the anxiety eating at Ianto’s gut eased. ‘Now, I’ve just got to pick this lock...’  
  
‘One minute remaining, Doctor,’ Ianto reminded him, drawing a thin loop of leather with a key on the end from inside his shirt. He pulled the necklace over his head and inserted the key in the lock, his shaking hands making him miss twice before the TARDIS soothed him with her gentle touch.  
  
‘Thanks, beautiful,’ he whispered then twisted the key and flung open the door. ‘Doctor, forty seconds.’  
  
‘Get in the TARDIS, Ianto,’ he muttered, scrunching his face up as he worked a curved piece of steel into the lock’s slot. ‘She’ll protect you if that bubble blows.’  
  
‘Not without you.’  
  
‘Ianto...’  
  
‘Shut up and pick the damn lock so we can go somewhere with a nice big pool! It's hot in here!’  
  
The Doctor chuckled then there were long, agonising seconds of silence, the only sounds the click of steel on steel and the soft ticking of Ianto’s stopwatch.  
  
‘How long?’  
  
‘Twenty seconds. Doctor, I...’  
  
‘Don’t you dare,’ the Doctor snapped. ‘Don’t you dare say goodbye to me, Ianto Jones.’  
  
‘I need to tell you that...’  
  
‘...because I’ve done it!’ He leaped to his feet as the chains holding the bomb to the TARDIS slithered to the ground then he had hold of Ianto’s arm and was pulling him inside the TARDIS, slamming the door just as the time bubble popped behind them.  
  
Ianto held firm to a coral strut as the ship’s materialisation sequence whirred into life. The Doctor grinned at him, rubber mallet in hand. ‘Plenty of time,’ he said cheerily, cracking the console with the hammer. ‘Told you not to worry. Now, somewhere with a pool, did you say?’  
  
Ianto stared at him in disbelief then his knees went weak and he sank to the floor, laughing.  
  


*

  
Ianto closed his eyes, the warmth of the TARDIS and the faintly sweet smell of oil, lulling him.  
  
‘Got that wrench up there, Ianto?’  
  
‘Gave it to you five minutes ago,’ he replied lazily, stretching on the hard floor. His arse had fallen asleep, but he couldn’t be bothered moving. The thrum of the sentient ship caressed his skin like a lover’s touch, and the Doctor’s tinkering below the grating was reassuring and made him feel safe. He was content.  
  
There was a clattering near his ear and he cracked one eye open, chortling quietly at the sight of the Doctor’s grease-streaked face emerging from the access panel.  
  
‘What?’ the Doctor asked, a curious smile curling his lips.  
  
Ianto rolled onto his side and dragged a thumb along the Doctor’s aquiline nose. ‘You’re a mess,’ he gently chided, showing the other man the grease that had transferred to his thumb.  
  
The Doctor shrugged, folding his arms on the edge of the open panel and propping his chin on them. ‘You look comfortable,’ he said, a fond expression on his face.  
  
Ianto nodded, arching his back as he stretched. ‘She’s looking after me,’ he said, and the Doctor smiled smugly.  
  
‘I know,’ he said with what Ianto was certain was the beginnings of a leer. ‘She likes you very much.’  
  
Ianto slapped the Doctor’s arm in mock outrage. ‘Are you suggesting that my relationship with your TARDIS is less than platonic?’  
  
The other man ruffled Ianto’s hair, laughing as he tried to avoid Ianto’s slapping hands ‘You’re a very charming man, Mr Jones,’ he said as Ianto caught and held his hand. ‘I think she’s falling for you. She’ll never let you leave at this rate.’  
  
Ianto stilled and studied the Doctor's face. The Doctor gazed at Ianto, poised to say something, before his eyes shuttered. He squeezed Ianto’s fingers then inhaled deeply and forced a smile. ‘Right, well, we won’t be going anywhere if I don’t fix this valve.’  
  
He ducked back under the floor, his fingers lingering over Ianto’s before pulling away.  
  


*

  
‘ _Run_!’  
  
Ianto tossed the puzzle box he’d been inspecting back at the vendor and ran; the action automatic after six months traveling with the universe’s biggest trouble magnet. The Doctor went streaking past him, catching Ianto’s hand as he went and pulling him along in his wake.  
  
‘What happened?’ Ianto panted, not game to look over his shoulder to see who or what was chasing them through the Vistrillian market.  
  
‘Slight misunderstanding,’ the Doctor called back, tightening his grip on Ianto’s hand. ‘Best we make a hasty exit.’  
  
Ianto almost ran into his back as they skidded to a halt in front of the TARDIS. As the Doctor fumbled with his key, Ianto fisted his hands in the Time Lord's leather jacket. ‘Come on, Doctor,’ he muttered, hearing agitated voices getting closer. He glared accusingly at the back of the Doctor's head. ‘You promised me a quiet shopping trip this time.’  
  
‘Yeah,’ the Doctor said, looking over his shoulder and shooting Ianto an exhilarated grin. ‘Sorry about that. Change of plans.’  
  
The doors opened inwards and they stumbled inside, Ianto’s eyes going wide as the Doctor closed the doors in the angry faces of several locals. The Doctor turned to smile at Ianto, ignoring the banging from outside. ‘So, where should we go next?’  
  
Ianto realised his hands were still clenched in the Doctor’s jacket and, in a moment of adrenaline-fuelled insanity, he shoved the other man up against the TARDIS doors. ‘You are in- _sane_ ,’ Ianto growled, his skin tingling and heart pounding from the rush of their escape. He was thrilled and horrified and excited and scared as six months worth of narrow escapes and new adventures finally caught up with him. Before he realised what was happening, he was slanting his mouth hungrily over the Doctor’s, kissing him rapturously while his fists twisted in his jacket.  
  
The Doctor’s response was immediate. He opened his mouth, wrapping his arms around Ianto and pulling him close, their hips slotting tightly together as the wet, greedy kiss went on and on. Their shaking hands hurriedly worked their flies open, the Doctor groaning low and deep into Ianto’s mouth as Ianto’s elegant fingers stroked over the ridge of his erection.  
  
Cocks out, they each got a hand between them, pressing their erections together and jerking roughly as the kiss tapered off into sharp, short breaths huffed desperately into each others’ mouths. A thumb ran over the head of Ianto’s cock and he moaned raggedly, his head dropping to the Doctor’s shoulder as his hips bucked impatiently. He squeezed, their cocks forced through the tight ring of his fingers, and the Doctor let out a strangled cry as he spilled all over their twined fingers. Ianto bit down on the leather-clad shoulder as his prick slid easily through their now-slick fingers - once, twice - then he was coming hard, hips juddering with every powerful pulse, clinging to the Doctor as his vision whited out.  
  


*

  
  
‘Are you sure this is what you want? You know I don’t mind you staying.’  
  
Ianto straightened the tie he hadn’t worn for over a year then turned to smile at the man who was pretending to lounge nonchalantly in the doorway of the TARDIS. ‘I know,’ he said with a nod. ‘But I think it’s time.’  
  
The Doctor scowled. Ianto wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him close. ‘I had the best year of my life,’ he whispered, ‘and this isn’t the end for us, I won't let it be. I’ll see you again some day, but for now, I have to go.’ He kissed the Doctor on the corner of his down-turned mouth. ‘Before I can’t.’  
  
They both sighed simultaneously then laughed softly. ‘Go on then,’ the Doctor said grudgingly, pulling away. ‘Until we meet again, Ianto Jones.’  
  
Ianto smiled then, with a deep breath, he walked away.  
  
The Doctor watched him go, despondency and loneliness already nipping at him. A buzzer on the console alerting him to a problem in the vicinity made him jump, and he quickly called up the details. ‘Murderous mannequins,’ he murmured. ‘Henrick’s Department store.’  
  
He was energised by the thought of a new adventure and jabbed a finger at the buzzer, shutting it off, then twirled his sonic screwdriver between his fingers before bolting out the door.  
  


***

  
  
‘Right, we deal with this here and now,’ Ianto growled, slamming the weight room door behind him.  
  
Owen Harper whirled around, his generous mouth contorted into a sneer. ‘I’m not Jack, Ianto,’ he hissed, taking off his watch and tossing it carelessly onto a shelf. ‘I’m not going to go easy on you because you suck my dick.’  
  
‘You aren’t half the man Jack is,’ Ianto retorted, shucking his coat and tie swiftly. He slipped his watch over his wrist and placed it on a nearby bench. ‘And he sucks _my_ dick.’  
  
Owen let out a bitter, humorless bark of laughter before launching himself at Ianto. Ianto braced himself and took the hit, wincing as Owen’s fist slammed into his jaw. He got his own gut punch in, Owen wheezing as he stumbled past. Ianto turned with him, planting his feet as Owen turned and swung. The punch glanced off his jaw this time, his teeth clacking together painfully as he twisted out of reach. Owen gave him a shove and, already off balance, he fell heavily to the floor.  
  
‘Fucking pussy,’ Owen snarled then his hard grin disappeared as Ianto kicked his legs out from under him.  
  
This had been coming for weeks, ever since Jack left on the TARDIS... No, if Ianto was honest with himself, it had been stirring ever since he'd came back from suspension after Lisa's death. Acrimony that had been festering under the surface for months had finally exploded and, despite Gwen and Toshiko's pleas for peace, it was time to resolve the animosity between him and Owen.  
  
Ianto managed to get in a good blow to Owen’s nose before the doctor’s hand closed around his throat. Ianto bucked underneath him, trying to throw him off, but was startled into stillness when he felt the hard length pressing into his thigh. He was even more surprised when he realised that he was equally as hard and, as Owen eyed him warily, that he didn't want to stop.  
  
Ianto thrust up again and, this time, there was no mistaking his intent. Owen groaned, and the hand around Ianto's throat loosened, but lingered as Owen experimentally rocked his hips. He _needed_ this, they both needed this. Needed to feel alive again, needed a break from the guilt that choked them every day, from the panicked fumbling in the dark as they tried to hold it together without Jack, every contentious decision weighing heavily on their shoulders.  
  
It was fast and dirty in the end; no kissing or groping, just some heavy breathing and dry humping then a little tortured sound from Owen as he came in his jeans. Ianto bit down hard on his bruised lip, fingers biting into Owen’s biceps as a much needed release washed over him.  
  
They lay still for several seconds as they caught their breath then Ianto caught Owen’s eye. ‘Sorted?’ he said, smirking when Owen laughed and rolled off him.  
  
‘Yeah, Teaboy,’ he said through his gasping chortles. ‘We’re sorted.’  
  


***

  
  
'So, I have a type,' Ianto thought as he sank two fingers inside Martha Jones’ grasping cunt, tight black curls brushing against his skin every time he fucked the digits into the wet heat. 'Hot, courageous, elegant women with great tits and a filthy tongue when they get naked.' But hey, who didn't, right? He mouthed the silky skin at her throat and tried not to think of the last woman he’d been with, a woman who had been just as brave, just as beautiful as Martha.  
  
Fingernails sank into his back and he hissed, flicking his thumb sharply over her clit. She shuddered in his arms, mewling breathlessly into his ear as she hitched her leg higher around his waist. ‘Condom,’ she whispered, pressing a square of plastic into his hand. He almost laughed that she was worried about safe sex when the world was ending around them, but he kissed her hard instead, tongue sweeping over hers demandingly before he pulled back and used his teeth to tear the wrapper open.  
  
It had been so long, he realised as, one-handed, he rolled the latex over his shaft. Not just between women, but for sex in general. Not since Jack had left them almost ten months ago... He shoved the thought of Jack Harkness away and curled his fingers inside Martha, circling his thumb firmly around her clit, needing her to be ready, to be right on the edge because this wasn’t going to be his finest hour.  
  
When her hips were bucking erratically against his, and her cries had became broken and desperate, Ianto removed his fingers and filled her with one hard thrust. She muffled a scream against his shoulder, biting down until he felt skin give way. He curved his hands around her beautifully fleshy arse, lifting her, pinning her against the filthy alley wall before pulling out. He stroked back into her and she trembled around him, her cunt already quivering with her approaching orgasm. She was so soft and so wet and it had been so long...  
  
He drove into her - finesse cast aside in favour of pure carnal need - and she clawed at him, begging him with breathy recitations, _Please, Ianto. Harder. Faster. Please._ , until she was pulling at his hair and shuddering around him. He buried his face in her breast as he bucked through his own release, his lips silently forming a name that wasn’t hers as he emptied himself inside her.  
  
After, she straightened her stained shirt and glanced slyly at him from beneath her eyelashes. 'Jack told me about you,' she said, watching him zip his fly. 'Told me to try your coffee if I got a chance.'  
  
Ianto smiled a tight smile, ignoring the spike of hurt in his chest that, of all the things Jack could have told her, he'd reduced Ianto to a decent coffee maker. 'Sorry,' he said, spreading his arms wide to encompass the rubbish strewn alley. 'Kitchen is closed.'  
  
She laughed, the sound loud in the stifling darkness. They instinctively looked to the sky — five, six, seven seconds passing without the now-familiar ghoulish giggles and whirring of blades — then relaxed. Ianto shrugged into his jacket then took Martha by the elbow, walking her to the mouth of the alley. 'I can't come any further with you,' he said, regret lacing his words. He'd led Martha through Ireland, over St George's Channel, then onto Cardiff, but after seeing the state of his home town, he knew he couldn't leave. 'I'm needed here.' He shrugged and a corner of his mouth quirked up. 'Cardiff boy. I was born here and I'll die...'  
  
'Don't.'  
  
He exhaled then nodded in apology, and she looked away, blinking rapidly. When she'd composed herself, she swung her backpack over her shoulder. 'Remember to spread the word,' she told him. 'Remember the Doctor.'  
  
'I will.' Ianto debated with himself then, as she was preparing to leave, he blurted out, 'Is that all he said about me?'  
  
Martha smiled and put her hand flat on his chest. 'No,' she said softly. 'He said that if I saw you I should tell you, "Don't you die, Ianto Jones. I have big plans for us".'  
  
Ianto blinked back a sudden hot sheen of tears — every second of the long months of exhaustion and hunger and near-death experiences suddenly worth it - and, when his vision cleared, Martha was gone.  
  


***

  
  
Donna Noble scared the hell out of him. She was loud and brash and full of fire; not at all his type, he thought, even if her rack was out of this fucking world. But as she rode his cock in the cheap hotel room Torchwood was paying for, he thanked whatever deity it was that created her because she fucked like it was the end of the world.  
  
Technically, he was supposed to be unobtrusively checking up on her as a favour for Jack who, in turn, was doing a favour for the Doctor. She’d saved the universe, Jack told him. _All_ the universes, in fact. She was special, Donna Noble. Ianto wasn’t sure what he’d expected when he turned up at the pub to observe her, but it hadn’t been this red-headed, sharp-tongued firebrand who had hit on him at the bar then invited herself back to his room and nearly sucked his cock dry before climbing aboard.  
  
'Oi! Mind on the job, thanks!'  
  
Ianto grinned then swore loudly as her muscles rippled very deliberately around his cock. Ianto gripped her hips as she rotated them and she tossed him a cheeky grin when he gasped. Ianto chuckled breathlessly then threw his head back and just hung on because who was he to stand in the way of giving the DoctorDonna what she wanted.  
  


*

  
It felt cowardly and wrong to sneak out of the bed of the woman who'd apparently saved all humanity, so Ianto stayed until daybreak. He dressed quietly, gaze frequently wandering back to the vibrant red hair spread out over the rumpled poly-cotton sheets, and was searching for a wayward sock when he heard her murmur, 'Going now?'  
  
He looked over his shoulder. 'Yep,' he said with a bashful smile. 'I wasn't sneaking out. I've just got to get going.'  
  
'Cardiff is a long drive,' she said, a yawn distorting her words.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed and tentatively touched her hip through the sheet. 'Thank you for last night,' he said, the words sounding trite to his own ears. _This_ was why he never stayed.  
  
A flush spread prettily across her ivory skin and she smacked his arm. 'I should be thanking you,' she said. 'Cute bloke, great shag. Doesn't happen every day to a girl like me.'  
  
Ianto saw it then; the insecurity stirring behind the veneer of confidence, and recognised it immediately as kin to his own demons. He slid his hand over her body to touch her face. 'You are extraordinary, Donna,' he said gently. 'I wish there was some way I could make you believe that.'  
  
Something flared in her eyes — burning hot and golden — and he held his breath in dread for a long moment before she blinked it away and sat up. She caught his tie between her fingers, pulling on it playfully, drawing him closer as the sheet fell to her waist to reveal her truly fantastic tits. 'I'll show you extraordinary,' she said mischievously. 'Starting with my tongue on your...'  
  
Ianto's dick stirred and he sent out a quick apology to Gwen and Jack for leaving them short today before he pushed Donna down onto her back. 'Cardiff can wait.'  
  


***

  
  
Ianto groaned as a hand closed around his cock and pushed back, grinding his arse down on the prick that was filling his hole. The man behind him squeezed Ianto’s cock in time with the pounding beat from the nearby club, and Ianto closed his eyes as he came all over the brick wall in front of him.  
  
The dick inside him swelled and Ianto felt the condom expand with warmth. The man behind him - a strangely energised stranger with a bow tie, too-big forehead, and disturbingly familiar eyes - moaned, the vibrations from his lips tingling as the sound washed over Ianto’s skin. He had a moment of deja vu, but pushed it aside in favour of pulling his jeans up before his arse froze.  
  
He watched the other man fiddle with his bow tie and tug his trousers into place then cocked his head. ‘Do I know you?’ he asked hesitantly, not wanting to seem rude if this was a bloke he’d picked up before on a drunken pub crawl.  
  
‘Sort of,’ the man replied then he grinned. ‘Well, yes, but not really...’  
  
‘Riiight,’ Ianto drawled, struck again by that feeling of familiarity. ‘It’s just... I feel like I know you, but your face isn’t familiar.’  
  
The man laughed and cupped Ianto’s face in his hands. ‘Oh, Ianto Jones. It was good to see you again.'  
  
Ianto frowned, a frisson of panic shooting through him. He was reaching for the gun whose reassuring weight was missing from the small of his back (and wouldn't Jack have words to say about him going on the pull in London without any way of defending himself) as he said, ‘I never told you my name.’  
  
'But you _know_ me,’ he said, giving Ianto a smacking kiss and Ianto was certain he saw golden sparks flying in the dark as their lips parted. ‘You knew me even with a brand new face. Oh, I do miss you, Ianto, but it’s not our time yet.’  
  
He gave a puzzled Ianto a final kiss before whirling around and walking away. 'This isn't the end for us,' he called over his shoulder. 'Trust me.'  
  
Ianto's mouth opened but the words dried up on his tongue as he caught a flash of blue. He blinked, focusing on that one spot, and the perception shields fell, leaving him staring in disbelief at the TARDIS.  
  
‘Doctor?’ he whispered, mouth gaping open as he stared at the young man.  
  
The Doctor clicked his fingers and the TARDIS doors swung open. He turned and grinned at Ianto. 'Geronimo,' he called, and Ianto laughed delightedly as the Doctor clicked his fingers again and the doors slammed shut.  
  


***

  
  
And One He Wouldn't Touch With Someone Else's  
  
‘Why don’t you like him?’  
  
Ianto, with a mouthful of foam, peered over his shoulder at Jack who was standing in the bathroom doorway, unashamedly nude. ‘Who?’ he asked, innocently.  
  
‘The Doctor,’ Jack replied, sauntering across the bathroom to the toilet.  
  
He pissed noisily and Ianto turned back to the sink to finish brushing his teeth. He'd been surprised when Jack had come home with him, sending the Doctor to the TARDIS for the night with strict instructions to still be there in the morning. He was less surprised that Jack had ignored addressing Ianto’s cool interactions with the Time Lord until now. It was just like Jack to try and catch Ianto unguarded and, damn it, he had done.  
  
_The Doctor had caught him in the Hub's tearoom today, leaning against a metal post and watching Ianto prepare morning tea for several minutes before finally asking, 'You and Jack?'  
  
Ianto nodded, adding cream to Gwen's coffee.  
  
'I am sorry I hurt him,' the Doctor said softly. 'But that's not good enough, is it?'  
  
Ianto picked up the silver tray loaded with mugs and turned towards the Doctor. 'No,' he said quietly. He felt no connection, no tug of affection for the lanky, scruffy-haired being before him. He didn't know this Doctor. 'You're his Doctor, not mine. All I can see when I look at you is the expression on Jack's face when he told me how you left him behind.'  
  
He ignored the flash of hurt on the Doctor's face as he eased past him. A hand caught his elbow before he reached the stairs, and Ianto paused, looking straight ahead as he repeated, 'You _ aren't _my Doctor.'  
  
The Doctor released him and, for the second time in his life, Ianto walked away from the Time Lord._  
  
‘He likes you,’ Jack said, flushing the toilet then nudging Ianto over with his hip. He caught Ianto’s eye in the mirror as he washed his hands, raising an eyebrow when Ianto stared back grimly. ‘What?’  
  
‘If the words ‘Doctor’ and ‘threesome’ come out of your mouth in the same sentence...’  
  
Jack clicked his tongue in obvious irritation, and Ianto sighed. ‘Jack, it’s just... The look in your eye whenever he arrives... You adore him, and he...’  
  
‘You’re jealous?’  
  
Ianto scowled, and Jack quickly backtracked. ‘Okay, not jealous, sorry...’  
  
‘You adore him and he treats you like rubbish,’ Ianto continued as if he hadn’t been interrupted. ‘He uses you for his own purposes then tosses you aside again. Every time he leaves, it hurts you, and there is nothing I can do to help you.’  
  
Jack gazed at him for a long moment then slid his arms around Ianto’s neck. ‘Have I told you that I love you lately?’  
  
Ianto snorted. ‘Chance would be a fine thing,’ he said with a nervous little laugh, swallowing hard against the flood of emotion Jack’s casual revelation had elicited.  
  
Jack smiled and leaned in to press a chaste kiss to Ianto’s lips. ‘I do adore him,’ he murmured, combing a hand through Ianto’s hair. ‘But he doesn’t hold a damn candle to you.’  
  
‘Liar,’ Ianto whispered weakly then Jack kissed him again and he was lost.  
  
fin.


End file.
